joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Saitama (TRUE)
Summary ''Saitama (サイタマ, Saitama) is the main protagonist of One-Punch Manand so far the most powerful being to potentially exist in the series. Saitama faces a self-imposed existential crisis, as he is now too powerful to gain any thrill from his deeds. Initially just a hero for fun, he later registers into the Hero Association as a professional hero, currently B-Class Rank 7, and defends his home in Z-City from Mysterious Beings.'' Powers and Stats Tier: High 3-A Name: Saitama Origin: '''One Punch Man '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''25 '''Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Sight, Afterimage Creation, Resistance to Telekinesis (Able to resist Tatsumaki's powers), Can hold his breath in space. | Superhuman Physical Characteristics Attack Potency: High Universe level (Removed his Limiter) Speed: Massively FTL+ ''(No limit to his speed)'' Lifting Strength: Class T ''(Effortlessly lifted the Monster Association Base, which is comparable to Z City in size, into the sky for a few minutes)'' Striking Strength: High Universal Durability: High Universe level Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range with Punches. Universal with shockwaves. Standard Equipment: ''None'' Intelligence: ''Saitama seems to be single-minded at times, chasing a mosquito relentlessly even after sustaining a blast that destroyed his clothing completely. Due to his laid-back attitude, he lacks any sort of refinement in his techniques and is primarily a brawler in combat, simply punching a target until they're blown to pieces (which he usually does not need due to his overwhelming power). In addition, he is lacking academically, only barely passing the hero exam due to his poor score on the written exam. Nevertheless, he displays great control over his speed and strength, stopping his fist within a hair's breadth of Geno's face to avoid hurting him and generally holding back in fights in order to prolong them.'' Weaknesses: ''He doesn't take anything seriously initially, and has a tendency to hold back to possibly prolong a fight. Saitama has no true martial arts training, as he simply just fights, and is possibly unable to breathe in space.'' Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''Normal '''Punch:' Saitama's Normal Series consists of techniques in which he puts little to no effort into attacking. Even though his attacks are loose in this style, most opponents tend to be finished off easily due to Saitama's extreme strength and speed. *''Consecutive Normal Punches: (連続普通のパンチ, Renzoku Futsuu no Panchi) Saitama launches a volley of quick, single-handed punches from his right hand. These blows have been shown to be powerful enough to blow strong or large body types apart into pieces. Depending on the power of the attack, this technique can occur in an instant.'' *''Two Handed Consecutive Normal Punches: (両手・連続普通のパンチ, Ryōte Renzoku Futsū no Panchi): Saitama launches a volley of quick punches from both hands instead of one.'' ''Serious Series (必殺マジシリーズ, Hissatsu Majishirīzu): Saitama's Serious Series consists of techniques in which he puts effort into attacking. While he normally punches without putting in much effort, when Saitama gets serious in a fight, his techniques become tremendously powerful.'' * ''Serious Punch: (マジ殴り, Maji Naguri) Saitama throws an extremely powerful punch. The full extent of this attack is unknown, as it never directly hit an opponent. It was so powerful that it completely negates Boros.'' *''Collapsing Star Roaring Cannon (崩星咆哮砲, Hōsei Hōkōhō): While in his Meteoric Burst form, Boros can launch a massive beam of energy from his chest-eye which is much larger than his average Energy Beam. The color is also different, instead of being only blue, it has golden tones to it. Boros states that he needs to concentrate and release the entirety of his latent energy to perform this technique. The beam is powerful enough to be able to destroy a planet, while in the manga it is stated to be powerful enough to Obliterate Star.'' Key: Casual | Serious